Phantom Challanges
by BaconLover1800
Summary: Danny Phantom challenges 4 u 2 Try Out filled With Random challenges.
1. Danny's New Family Challange

This Is a Challenge 4 u Danny Phantom FanFic Writers

Summery

 **Danny** Got turn to a Kid ( **anywhere from 4-8** ) by **Youngblood** ( **how he did it is your choice or it could be cause Youngblood wish 2 Desiree something that turn him 2 that** ) and got amnesia( **Your choice on how it happend** ) forgething his teen life while his parents and friends try 2 find him while protect the town.

 ** _Rule_**

Someone must adopt the de-age Danny ( **Not Vlad or The Fentons** )

IF there is a shipping no DannyxSam

No Gay Shipping

No Lemons

Danny's Friends and family must meet the De-Age Danny

Danny must have a new name cause of the amnesia

Must Remain Half Ghost and his adopted family must find out in a week 2 a month time

His adopted Family don't find out about his old life

Youngblood end up being a close friend 2 the De-aged Danny

After amnesia he got the mind of a child

 _ **Optional**_

Danny Don't get turn back 2 a teenager

He Dont Get His memory back

His Family (old 1 not adopted) don't find him

He fight or meet ghost

Youngblood being his best friends

School he can just be homeschool


	2. Love To Date Challenge

This Is a Challenge 4 u Danny Phantom FanFic Writers

 _ **Summery**_

Sam have a crush on Danny but Danny is clueless so this valentine Tucker has a plan he will (Fake) Date Sam so Danny Will Get jealous and realize his feelings.

 ** _Rule_**

 **Danny Don't get jealous.**

 **Danny Is happy That Sam And Tucker Is Dating**

 **Danny Gets a Date (He Have A Secret GirlFriend) his friend and family don't know about**

 **the GirlFriend is an oc**

 **The Girlfriend is not half ghost**

 **The Girl Friend know about his powers. (how she found out is your choice)**

 **They (Sam, Tucker, Danny, Danny's Girlfriend) are 16**

 **Shipping are DannyxOc and SamxTucker**

 **And lastly have Fun Writhing**


	3. The Red and Phantom Hunter Challenge

This Is a Challenge 4 u Danny Phantom FanFic Writers

 _ **Summery**_

When Danny Said He Was Not Going To Look at the portal he meant it so he just left. So Sam And Tucker Look inside of it. Basicly It is Sam And Tucker Turn Falf Ghost Not Danny.

* * *

 **Challenge**

 **Danny Don't Know They are Half Ghost**

 **Danny Become like The Red Hunter But Call Him Self The Phantom Hunter**

 **Danny Have 1 of his Power (Not OverShadowing or Flight)**

 **Danny Finds Out That V** **alerie** **Is The Red Hunter**

 **Danny Made His Own Suit**

 **Sam And Tucker Don't Tell Danny They are Half Ghost**

* * *

 **Power Danny May Have (Pick 1)**

 _ **His Ghost Ice (Ghost Ice : unbreakable and unmeltable Unlest he want it 2 melt or Break.) (If This Got It When U**_ ** _ndergrowth happened)_**

 ** _Invisibility_** _ **/Intangibility (The Only one u Can have Both of)**_

 _ **Ghostly Wail**_

 ** _Weather Power (If This he got It From The Lightning Struck From Vortex)_**

* * *

 **If you Want Shipping**

 **DannyxV** **alerie**

 **SamXTucker**

* * *

 **Optional Challenge**

 **Danny Ignore Everything Spectra Says**

 **Danny Hate Sam And Tucker Ghost Half**

 **Having Fun Writhing This FanFiction**


	4. Danny Phantom Reborn

This Is a Challenge 4 u Danny Phantom FanFic Writers

 _ **Summery**_

 _They say only 1% of halfa will be Reincarnated. So am I the lucky 1. Now Danny don't know what to feel lucky or not but one thing is certain he is is because of 3 things. 1 he is a girl now. 2 he is his own Granddaughter. 3 he still remember the past and is trying to control his powers again._

* * *

Rules

 **Starts of Danny x Sam**

 **No Halfa**

 **Full Human Reincarnated Danny**

 **All the one's I did not name you must come up on you own (Don't Ask Me 4 1 )**

 **Danny died at the 3rd chapter at the most**

 **Danny and Sam's Oc children THAT IS NOT PART GHOST.**

 **Reincarnated Danny have a new fem name.**

 **Pariah Must Reawaken**

 **All the (Name) and (Name) is a parring**

 **No Phantom planet**

 **All Grandchildren are the same age**

* * *

Reincarnated Danny Best Friend

 ** _Valerie and Tucker grandson_**

* * *

Reincarnated Danny Ghost enemy

 ** _SkullTeck_**

 ** _BoxLunch_**

 ** _Ember' s Daughter_**

 ** _Kitty and Johnny' s Grandson_**

 ** _Walker's Son_**

 ** _Vortex's Child_**

 ** _Undergrowth's Child_**

 ** _Vortex's Child_**

 ** _Aragon'Son_**

 ** _Spectra and Bertrand's Daughter_**

* * *

 _Bullies_

 ** _Dash and Paulina's Daughter_**

 ** _Kawn/Star's Son_**

* * *

Teacher

Lancer's Daughter (English)

Mrs. Tetslaff's Son (Gym)

* * *

Allies/Friends

 **Kemper**

 **Dani's Daughter**

 **Pandora**

 **All of the Farfrozen**

 **Clockwork**

 **Wulf's Kids**

 **Dora Daughter**

 **Tucker and Valerie's Grandson**

* * *

Remaining Parring

 **Reincarnated Danny x Tucker and Valerie's Grandson**

 **Dash and Paulina's Daughter x Kawn and Star Daughter**

* * *

That is all fOlks

All the. Rules thats is


	5. 180 Opposite Challenge

This Is a Challenge 4 u Danny Phantom FanFic Writers

 ** _Summary_**

 _everyone and thing is the complete opposite_

* * *

Rules

 **Everything is the complete opposite**

 **girls are guys**

 **guys are girls**

 **jocks are nerds**

 **nerds are jock**

 **humans are ghost**

 **ghost are human**

 **hero's are villain**

 **villain are hero**


End file.
